Tenjian
|-|Base= |-|Grimored= Summary Tenjian 'is an antagonist in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Tenjian was born in China, where Adepts were hunted from birth. When he was born, his parents left him in an orphanage. The owner of the orphanage, unlike many people in the country, cared dearly for him. In that orphanage, Tenjian also met Zonda, the two eventually seeing one another as brother and sister. Eventually, the owner of the orphanage died, leaving Tenjian, Zonda and all of the other orphans on the street. Eventually, a man offered Tenjian and Zonda food. But, unfortunately for Tenjian, this apple was poisoned and he almost died. When he miraculously recovered, Tenjian went on a rampage, freezing everyone and everything in the city bar himself and Zonda. The two eventually founded Eden, the Adept supremacist group, with Tenjian becoming the second-in-command. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B | 8-A Name: Tenjian, "The Frozen Blade" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, The temperature of his blades are apparently below Absolute Zero, Is able to freeze the air molecules around him to achieve flight, can freeze people on the molecular level causing them to become brittle, is a master swordfighter, Extrasensory Perception (Can see Joule as a spirit) Attack Potency: City Block level (Should be superior to Gibril and Teseo, who fought Jota and Merak respectively) | Multi-City Block level (Was able to fight Gunvolt and Copen, killed the former, who wouldn't have survived had it not been for Joule. Froze over an entire city). Able to ignore conventional durability via molecular freezing Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt and Copen) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level Stamina: Very High. Over a short time he invaded Sumeragi, fought Gunvolt, froze over a city before fighting Gunvolt/Copen in said city. Range: Extended Melee Range, several meters with projectiles. Several kilometers with Permafrost (Able to freeze over an entire city) Standard Equipment: His Grimor, a book that increases his power. Usually creates a straight and curved sword out of ice to fight with. Intelligence: Likely Gifted. Is the co-founder and chief strategist of Eden. Weaknesses: Tenjian is very overconfident, and is stubbornly hateful of humanity. He will die if he uses Seven Slashes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Permafrost: '''Tenjian's Septima. It allows him to molecularly freeze things below absolute zero and manipulate ice. **'Shadow Ice Cut: Tenjian slashes at his foe, creating a wall of ice in the slash's wake **'Ice Chakram: '''Tenjian throws two chakrams made of ice that spin around and boomerang back to him. He will usually follow up this attack by charging directly at his foe **'Freezing Splitting Slash: 'Tenjian dashes at his foe, creating ice spikes on the ground. Tenjian then proceeds to jump up very high and come down on his foe with a sword. **'Permafrost (Attack): 'Tenjian freezes an area around him with his septima **'Frigid Blossom: 'At attack Tenjian uses after chanting ''Strike down cold petals on a plain of perfect white with this frosted blade! Frigid Blossom! ''Tenjian gathers his power and flies into the air. Tenjian then proceeds to try and flash freeze where his enemy is standing. If he succeeds, the enemy is trapped in a large snowflake and Tenjian slashes downward at them. **'Seven Slashes: '''An attack Tenjian uses after chanting ''In the wintery night, seven blades trace seven paths to fight Spring's cruel thaw! Seven Slashes! ''Tenjian gathers a massive amount of power and proceeds to try and flash freeze an area where his foe is standing. If he misses, the place that was being frozen is turned into pure ice. This usually causes his foe to be trapped in a cage of ice. Tenjian then proceeds to flash freeze most if not all of that cage. If any of these strikes hit, Tenjian's foe is trapped in a snowflake. Tenjian then slashes six times, before slashing one-seventh time. This attack is the one Tenjian used to kill Gunvolt. If Tenjian uses it, he will die. '''Key: Base | With a Mirror Shard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Terrorists Category:Orphans